Just Stay
by grandlinegirl
Summary: After a drunken night together, Sasuke must come to terms with his feelings for Naruto. Warning: Explicit manxman smex scenes and language.


Early morning sunshine filtered in through gaps in heavy upholstery, creating dappled patterns on the worn, grey carpeting and sending finger-like shadows stretching across the length of the room. The room was completely still and smelled heavily of air freshener with an underlying tinge of cigarette smoke. The walls were painted an unoffending and boring shade of beige and were covered in lifeless, monotone artworks depicting flowers. The bed, carved out of dark mahogany wood, was dressed smartly in dark blue linens, standing in the very center of the room. It was massive, taking up the majority of the space and the covers were made of plush down, as were the many pillows adorning the bed and surrounding floor.

A body lay cocooned beneath the covers; the material tucked tightly around it. It groaned and shifted as the person flipped over onto their stomach, their face buried between pillows. Bare feet flopped from the end of the lump, twitching with the absence of warmth as they dangled off the edge of the mattress. Blond hairs emerged from the opposite end, the messy strands disturbed with sleepy puffs of breath and the occasional light snore.

The area around the bed was in complete disarray. Articles of clothing were strewn haphazardly throughout the room, a few items having landed on or under heavy, wooden furniture. One wayward white sock dangled precariously from the ceiling fan that sat unmoving, it's mate seemingly lost in the foray.

On one of the nightstands, a small clock stood, ticking quietly. It was the only sound in the room, save for the random unconscious outbursts from the sleeping body. It was quiet otherwise, and the sound was soothing until the hands reached eleven A.M. and the shrill tone of an alarm shattered the peaceful silence.

"Wha?" the blond mumbled, his voice alarmed as he bolted upright. Oceanic blue eyes widened to owl-like proportions and darted around the room, looking for the source of the annoying pitch. The sound seemed magnified, reverberating painfully through his ears and drumming in the space between. He zoned in on the alarm clock sitting on the table beside him and groaned as he reached over to smack it, consequently silencing it.

He simply sat there for a few moments, confused as to where he was. The furnishings in the room were ones he'd never seen before. Gone was the comforting clutter that belonged to his own room and it lacked the distinct smell of ramen from the empty Styrofoam containers littering almost every available surface. This room was sterile, impersonal and unfamiliar - the complete opposite of his.

The lithe body protested as it shifted so the feet dangled from the side of the mattress, his soles pressing against the chilly floor. A sheen of cold sweat covered the sun-kissed body and his stomach churned violently, cascading waves of dizziness washing over him. He clutched his head, groaning painfully as memories returned from the previous night and he hazily remembered what had happened and where he was.

A knock on the door startled him from his temporary stupor and he sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do.

The sound came again, followed by a quiet, "Housekeeping."

"Come back later," he called hoarsely and waited with baited breath until he could hear soft footfalls padding away.

Letting out a long whoosh of air, Naruto Uzumaki pulled himself ungraciously to his feet and stumbled, clutching onto the bedside table to keep himself upright. His head swam and he warily wondered where the second occupant of the room had disappeared to. One thing he was sure of was that he hadn't been alone when he'd checked in.

"Hey... You here?" he called uncertainly, receiving thick silence as a response. His feet were shaky as he stepped across the floor, steering clear of clothing that could easily trip him. He made his way in the direction of the washroom, hoping his companion was there. However, when he opened the door, a sparse, tiled room greeted him. There was nothing in the entire room that gave evidence of a second person ever being present.

Sighing, the blond padded across the floor to the sink and turned the tap on cold. He cupped his hands beneath the flow, gathering the refreshing liquid before splashing it over his face. He groped blindly for a towel and wiped himself off before straightening, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Naruto's blond hair was mussed, more so than usual, and heavy black bags lined his eyes. His skin was abnormally pale and his eyes dull. Amidst the ashen colour of his skin were red marks, ranging in size from pennies to quarters. Some were light and barely visible while others were blaring, evidence that he indeed hadn't been alone. There were teeth marks on his neck and when he turned to survey his backside, he found eight long, red scratches trailing from his nape to his lower back, following the curve of his spine. It stung now that he knew it was there, but it still brought a grin to his face.

Huffing, he made his way back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed once more, contemplating what to do. There wasn't much choice. It was already ten after eleven and check-out was in twenty minutes.

The blond set about the task of gathering his clothes, which was a feat in itself. He pulled one sneaker out from under the bed, finding the other by the door. He plucked the sock from the fan and found the other under a pillow on the bed. When he'd tracked down each article, he slipped them on slowly, so as not to disturb his already protesting stomach.

An orange blur caught his eye and he stooped down to retrieve his cell phone, which was half hidden beneath the skirt of a large armchair situated just to the side of the sliding balcony door. He flipped it open, thinking maybe a message would be waiting to explain the absence. His heart sank as he realized there was nothing.

Stabbing the button for his contact list, Naruto scrolled through it until he came across the name he was looking for. Pressing the call button, he waited impatiently as it rang... and rang... and rang... before a voice picked up on the other end.

"Dobe," came the silky voice; the one that was missing from the room. It sounded so cocky, yet so smooth and deep that Naruto almost growled in annoyance because he knew he sounded like he felt; like shit.

"Teme..." he rasped, clutching the phone tightly. He sat and stretched his legs out, crossing his free arm over his chest. "Where are you?"

"Out."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the clipped reply, even though he knew it couldn't be seen. "Obviously. Why'd you bail on me?"

"I set the alarm," Sasuke Uchiha muttered, as though that explained everything. He sighed in annoyance and the sound of him shifting trailed over the phone.

"So it's okay that you just left me here because you set the alarm?" Naruto snapped, running a shaky hand through blond tresses. "How could you just leave after what we... After what happened last night?"

"Hn," the raven snorted. "What happened?"

Naruto let out a rush of air and stood, pacing back and forth on the thin carpet as he tried to collect himself and stifle his growing temper. "You _know_ what happened, Teme! We... talked and... admitted things... and then we... we slept together!"

The blond could practically picture his best friend's reaction because he knew him so well. There would be a slight crinkle in the dark brows as Sasuke frowned and he would be massaging his temple as his annoyance grew. It was a reaction he saw enough to memorize.

"Hn, Dobe. What makes you think I meant it?"

"What...?" Naruto froze in mid-step, his jaw going slack. His chest tightened and it felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to sit again. His knuckles turned white with the strength of his grip on the phone, but he didn't notice. "What does that mean? Of course you meant it... You don't just say shit like that."

"I was horny and drunk, and you were there."

Naruto's teeth ground together as sharp pangs blossomed in his chest. His free hand clenched so tightly that his nails dug into his palms, leaving small bloody crescents in their wake. His heart ached fiercely and he blinked rapidly to dispel the moisture collecting in the corners of his eyes from his growing fury.

"I meant it... I fucking meant it..." he growled, closing his eyes as he was swept up in the current of his emotions. "Every word. It wasn't '_nothing_' to me, Sasuke."

Silence stretched between them, thick and tense. The only sound was muffled breathing, mostly from Naruto's end, and the now annoying ticking of the clock. And then, Sasuke broke the silence. There was a smirk evident in his voice, but the blond could tell, even over the phone, that it was insincere.

"Forget it. It was a mistake."

There was a loud click and then the dial tone blared loudly. The scarred face twisted with incredulity and he pulled the phone from his ear, staring down at it with wide eyes. The annoying sound continued to transmit through the receiver; mocking him. He suddenly felt chilled, as though all of his warmth had been siphoned out with his Teme's words.

In a flash of movement, Naruto jumped to his feet and growled, hurling his cell phone across the room. It hit the wall with a loud _thump_ and fell heavily to the floor - in two pieces. His breathing was haggard as he simply stood there with his hands clenched at his sides, staring blankly at nothing in particular until there was another knock on the door.

Glancing at the cursed clock, the blond noted he should have vacated the room ten minutes ago. He hadn't realized that he'd been standing there for so long, lost in his thoughts. With a heavy sigh, Naruto gathered his wallet and slipped it into his back pocket before crossing the room to retrieve his ruined phone. That, too, was placed in his pocket before he slipped out the door, apologizing half-heartedly to the housekeeping woman that had been waiting for him.

After checking with the front desk to make sure the room had been paid for, Naruto walked out the front entrance and into the parking lot. His head throbbed with each step and his teeth clenched as he willed the pain away. All he wanted right then was to crawl into bed and sleep the day away - after taking a bunch of pain relievers.

His car, a burnt orange Mustang GT, was parked near the back of the lot. The paint was pristine, preening under the brilliant rays of sunshine and the design sleek. It was well tended to and sparkled right down to the rims on the tires. The interior was upholstered in soft, black leather and was surprisingly spotless. While the blond was always a mess, he treasured the vehicle above most of his possessions. It was his baby.

Approaching the car, he unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat. Stabbing the key in the ignition, he twisted it until the engine roared to life and revved it, his foot heavy on the accelerator. He turned the radio on, screening the stations until he found a song that suited his mood - hard rock that drowned out his thoughts and pulsed through the metal frame. The doors shook with the thumping bass and nearby people turned to eye the disturbance. As he shifted into drive and pulled smoothly from the parking space, he flashed them a lop-sided grin before peeling from the lot and onto the congested street.

Despite the loud music, Naruto found himself thinking about the call. Just remembering Sasuke's words made his chest tighten again and his shoulders slump miserably. For years, he had been friends with the raven. He considered them to be best friends, but for as long as he had known the silent Uchiha, he'd had feelings that couldn't be considered friendship. For some reason, and no matter how many times he had tried to stifle it, he was attracted to Sasuke. Very attracted. When his feelings had shifted, he didn't know, but it was undeniable.

The night before, after work, he'd met up with Sasuke at their favourite bar. There was a football game playing on the large screened TV's and the establishment was fuller than it normally was. The atmosphere had been light and cheerful, filled with ecstatic cries from fans as their home team continued to score. While he cared nothing for the sport, the mood had been catching and he'd perhaps had more to drink than he should have. By the time the bartender called last shots, Naruto was plastered, as was Sasuke. They'd spent the night talking about everything and nothing at all - at least he had, because the raven wasn't one for chatting. And in the end, that had been his downfall. Mind befuddled with alcohol, he'd ended up admitting his feelings. Even in his drunken stupor he'd known he'd made a mistake - at least until Sasuke returned the feelings and then kissed him. After that, everything was a blur, but he remembered stumbling to the hotel that was attached to the bar with Sasuke attached to his neck, and then...

And then, after waiting and dreaming about it for so long, it had finally happened. He and Sasuke had... Well, he was loathe to say something lame like 'made love', but that's how he felt about it. It hadn't been just sex - at least for him. He'd worshiped that pale body as he'd imagined for years, had laved attention on every millimetre of porcelain flesh, all the way down to the elegant toes. It had been everything he'd always pictured, always wanted, but... that was the problem. It was everything _he'd_ always wanted - it had been nothing but a drunk fuck to Sasuke.

And seriously... how _dare_ the raven use him like that! He'd never really made a secret of his feelings and he was sure Sasuke had known about it for years, which only made everything worse. He felt betrayed. The Uchiha had obviously known and had taken advantage of it because he was horny. For some reason, he'd never thought Sasuke would do something like that to him. Sure, he could be a cold-hearted bastard, but he'd never done anything before that would obviously hurt him; tear his heart apart...

Growling, Naruto punched the steering wheel hard as his anger boiled over. He immediately felt guilty for hurting his baby and gently stroked the dash, murmuring an apology. He looked up at the road again and cursed as he drove straight past his turn. The road was so busy that there was no way he could pull a U-turn and there were no parking lots to pull off into to turn around. He would have to follow the road for another fifteen minutes before he could turn around, or take the long way back to his apartment, which would take a half-hour.

"Could this day get any worse?" Naruto grumbled, burying his face in his hands as he came to a stop at a red light.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

By early evening Naruto knew that yes, it could get worse and it had.

It had taken him an additional hour and forty-five minutes to get home and during that course of time so many things had gone wrong. His brand new stereo had crapped out and he had no idea why. It had simply turned off and refused to turn back on. He'd been boxed in by idiotic drivers that had no idea what they were doing. One, a little old lady with large glasses that apparently did nothing to help her vision, had swerved into his lane. He could still hear the screech of metal as her little car sidled along his, scraping the paint off. They'd both pulled over and for the life of him he hadn't been able to hold onto his temper with her apologizing so profusely. The authorities had been called and insurance exchanged, but that didn't lift his mood. His car, his baby... He couldn't even bear to look at it.

Not long afterwards, when he'd taken a few aspirins and had settled down to get some more sleep, his house phone had started ringing. Now, normally that wouldn't bother him, and at first it didn't. The phone was in the living room and he was too lazy right then to get it but he'd figured it was a telemarketer and they would give up when the machine picked up.

Oh, how wrong he'd been.

The phone rang again a few seconds after the machine had recorded a hang up. It did this five or six more times, until he'd gotten really pissed off and had dragged himself from bed before storming to the living room. Snatching the phone from the hook, he'd growled something that resembled a greeting and had been graced with the excited voice of his other best friend, spouting some nonsense about a date. Apparently, from what he could make out, it had gone well. At least, Kiba's excited rambling made it seem like it had. And so he'd been forced to sit there and listen half-heartedly as his friend droned on and on about a date that he really cared nothing about. He should have, and maybe if it were any other day he would have, but he had his own shit to worry about. After lasting as long as he possibly could, he'd hastily bid goodbye to his friend and had slumped back into his bed.

When he'd finally woken up and had trudged to the kitchen to fix up a cup of sugar with coffee, he'd found that he was out. Desperate for some kind of caffeine, he'd decided to settle with tea - only to find that that was gone as well. Donning his jacket, Naruto had dragged himself down the street to the small coffee shop on the corner and had felt better once he had a steaming to-go cup nestled in his hands. He'd returned to his apartment, only to find out he'd lost his key. Downright furious then, he'd called his landlord to get the spare set - to be told he was out of town and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

And that's where Naruto was now, sitting dejectedly on his stoop as he waited for his idiotic mutt of a friend to show up with his set of key's. Many times he had doubted his decision to give Kiba of all people a copy, but now, he was so thankful he had. Now the only problem was the brunet's whereabouts. He'd called him an hour ago and since his cell phone was broken, he couldn't call again to check up. He'd had to use his neighbours phone to get a hold of him in the first place.

Sighing, Naruto pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His head fell back against the door with a loud _whack_ and his eyes slid closed. It had been a very long time since he'd felt so down; usually he could bounce back from anything, but this was about _Sasuke_. It was different.

A few minutes later - or it could have been an hour, he didn't know - the loud, rumbling engine of a motorcycle pulled into the lot and the blond cracked an eye open. A sleek, black bike had just been propped up on its kickstand, and the driver, a man, was pulling his helmet off. From this distance he couldn't see much, but the wild mane of deep brown hair and red marks on his cheeks were distinguishable, and he knew the sound of the bike, anyways. God knows he heard it enough.

Kiba Inuzuka lifted a hand in greeting as he approached with long strides, carding his fingers through his hair. A wild grin lit his face and in his hand lay a set of keys dangling from an obnoxious stuffed dog keychain. The dark eyes danced with amusement as they beheld the bereft blond and his steps quickened.

"Yo! What're you sittin' out here for?" Kiba asked, his tone light, feigning ignorance. His eyes widened in false disbelief and he froze not a foot away from the blond. "Oh, man! You're not locked out, are ya? How long you been sittin' there?"

"Fuck you," Naruto grumbled, untangling himself and standing. He pointedly ignored Kiba as he continued to badger him and breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped inside the newly unlocked door. Locking it behind him, he retreated into the kitchen and grabbed two chilled bottles from the fridge, popping the tops. He wordlessly handed one beer off to his friend, taking a large swig from his own as he flopped onto the couch in the living room and turned on the TV.

"What's up with you?" Kiba asked as he settled himself beside Naruto, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "You know... I talked to Sasuke earlier and he was pissy, too. Well, I think so at least; It's kinda hard to tell with him since he always acts like he's got a stick shoved up his a-"

"What did he say?" Naruto interrupted hastily, his heart quickening with anxiousness.

Kiba gave him an odd look, his brows drawing together as he took a drink from his bottle. He lazily swirled the contents as he studied the blond and the anxious expression he wore. He idly scratched his stubbly jaw as he thought back to the conversation, what little of it there had been.  
"Not much," he finally answered. "This _is_ Sasuke we're talking about. He just seemed more bitchy than usual. He sounded tired and kind of... troubled."

"Troubled..." the blond repeated, his lips twitching into a grin. It was a small victory and it possibly meant nothing at all. Sasuke could have been troubled about anything; the most probable being work. However, if he knew the raven as well as he thought he did (hoped he did) then Sasuke hadn't been completely truthful when they'd talked earlier.

The thought elated him and he was suddenly filled with hope. His grin widened and he took a hearty gulp of the tangy, amber liquid. He didn't notice the odd looks his reaction was eliciting; at that moment he was too happy to care.

"Did you guys fight or something?" Kiba finally asked, his voice wary as he reached for the remote that was held limply in a tan hand and began flicking through the channels, since the blond had apparently forgotten.

"We slept together," Naruto admitted reluctantly after a few minutes of silence. He glanced at the brunet and frowned when he saw the disbelief etched on the marked face. "We were drunk and I kind of admitted my feelings. He... he returned them and then kissed me..." He ran his fingers over his throbbing temple and sighed as Kiba perked visibly.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, you've liked him forever. What gives?"

"When I woke up he was gone. I called him and he said it had all been a lie, that he only said that because he was horny and I was right there..."

"Ouch," Kiba groaned, snorting. "That's harsh, man."

Agreeing, Naruto drank in silence, contemplating his future actions. But, what _could_he do? Now that he was sure Sasuke _did_ feel something for him, how was he to proceed? Even if the raven liked him a little bit, that didn't mean they could be together. He was sure Sasuke wasn't interested in relationships at all, let alone one with _him_.

"You're thinking too hard," Kiba muttered, shoving the blond playfully. "It's not like you to think so much. Just... do what you think's right. Follow your heart, as fuckin' lame as that is. It's what you do. Although... I don't know if anything will get through to the Ice Princess..."

Naruto chuckled and shoved Kiba back. "You of all people shouldn't offer advice. You've gone on how many dates in the last month? A thousand?"

"Shut up!" the brunet muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as Naruto laughed at his expense. "It was six... or seven... No, it was definitely six; that last chick bailed on me."

Naruto teased his friend mercilessly, which resulted in an impromptu wrestling match. They were pretty evenly matched, though, and there was no victor. They both settled down not long afterwards and turned on one of his game consoles. The rest of the night was spent killing each other in a virtual world, working off the frustrations of their daily lives. Their laughter and cries of both victory and defeat rang throughout the otherwise silent apartment. Food had been ordered and they'd gorged themselves until they were overstuffed before returning to the game.

By the time Kiba had left, Naruto was in much better spirits. There was nothing like a day filled with gaming to lift a bad mood. He settled in front of his computer and booted it up. While he waited for it, his eyes drifted to the phone and he chewed his lip as he debated whether to try again. His cowardice won out and he turned his attention to the computer. Clicking open his browser, he logged onto one of his favourite porn sites and began browsing through the video's. His attention waned, though, and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes from the phone, as though there was a gravitational pull rooting him there.

After a few more minutes of pointlessly clicking through pages of videos, Naruto snatched the phone from its place on the desk and stabbed the buttons for the number he knew by heart. It rang for what seemed like forever before Sasuke's smooth, recorded voice clicked on. He tried twice more but the voice mail picked up each time. Huffing, Naruto hung up the phone and absently worried his bottom lip before coming to a decision. This time, he dialed a different number and someone picked up after only a few rings. The voice sounded sluggish, as though the person had been sleeping, and his eyes flicked to the clock. They widened as he realized what time it was.

"Sai. Sorry to bother you so late, but I can't get a hold of Sasuke. Have you heard from him?"

"It's not late, it's early," Sai corrected matter-of-factly, sounding entirely too alert now for having just woken up. "Mr. Uchiha is out of town."

Naruto frowned and tried to recall if Sasuke had mentioned it. He was sure he hadn't. "Out of town? Where? For what? Did he say when he would be back?"

"He is in Suna. I don't know, and no."

"He told you nothing? You're his secretary! He always gives you details!"

"And you're his best friend. He always tells you, too. He must not want to be bothered - even by you."

"Yeah, I guess..." Naruto sighed, his stomach churning. "If you hear from him, let me know okay? Call my house phone or email or something... Cell's busted."

"Right." Sai confirmed before hanging up.

The dial tone buzzed in his ear and Naruto followed suit, hanging up with another heavy sigh. He warily thought he should just turn in; he had to work the next day. However, his attention was caught by an image on the monitor and his eyes widened as he studied the still for a video of a tanned blond and a pale, dark haired man. Despite himself, his hand moved the mouse until the cursor hovered over it and clicked. Immediately the heated sounds from the tangled couple on the screen filled his apartment.

Naruto slid a hand down to his crotch, surprised to find he was already hard. Lifting his hips, he pulled his jeans and boxers down until they bunched around his knees and curled his fingers around his shaft. Hissing at the contact, he leaned back in the chair and spread his legs, his eyes riveted on the screen. It wasn't hard to picture the couple as him and Sasuke; they looked similar in appearance and age, and this fueled his arousal.

The blonds' head fell back and he watched the action through half-lidded eyes as he pumped his length. His hand twisted the already taught flesh slightly, coaxing a groan from deep within his throat as he began a well-practiced rhythm. His thumb brushed over the head, spreading the gathering precome around, and his nail lightly scratched at the weeping slit. Heat pulled to his groin and his toes curled as he followed the video, imagining it was him pounding into Sasuke. His hand tightened and he could practically feel the hot sheath wrapped around him. His tongue ached to taste that soft, pale skin again and his hands itched to feel it. He longed to have that sculpted, porcelain body trapped beneath his own as he thrust into that gorgeous ass...

With a loud cry, Naruto came hard, coating his hand in a smattering of white. His body tensed and back arched gracefully as wave after wave of heat roiled through him, and it seemed to go on forever. It ended eventually, though, and his length gave one last pathetic pulse before he collapsed back in the chair, exhausted. He let out a deep breath and simply sat there for a few moments as he recovered from the high.

Turning off the computer, the blond pulled himself from the chair and awkwardly pulled his pants up with his unsoiled hand. He lumbered into the kitchen and washed himself before dragging his body to the bedroom. Stripping, Naruto fell into bed and pulled the covers up around his chin. His eyes slid closed and he relaxed into the worn mattress, flipping over onto his side and pulling a pillow to his chest. As he fell asleep, he hoped that the next day would be a better one, and he could patch things up with Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three weeks had passed since the morning Naruto had woken up alone in the hotel room. Three of the most miserable weeks the Uzumaki had ever dealt with. Every day seemed to blend into the next, becoming one massive blur of upset and unrest.

The day of the forth week found Naruto strolling through an unusually empty park on his way home from work, having opted not to drive. The sky above was stormy, coloured a sickly shade of grey that seemed fitting of his mood. Great wisps of darkened clouds sailed effortlessly through the bleak canvas and crackling bolts of lightning streaked vividly through the sky. Loud, rumbling pitches of thunder seemed to shake the very air around him, resounding heavily in his ears. The scent of moisture was cumbersome in the stagnant, humid air, dampening his blond locks.

The blonds' hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans and his jacket was pulled tight around his body despite the heat. Oversized black headphones covered his ears, the band sitting snugly at the back of his neck to keep them in place. Loud music blared, the pulsing beat drowning out the depressing thoughts that had been plaguing him almost nonstop. It seemed no matter how hard he fought them, they were always there in the back of his mind. Never had he gone so long without contact with Sasuke. He flit back and forth between anger and despair, but as of late the latter seemed to be surfacing the most.

Sasuke was a coward. Maybe they'd made a mistake, but it was no reason to run away. Actually, it was completely out of character for the raven, which only worried him all the more. When he saw the Uchiha again, he was going to tear him a new one! …_If_ he ever saw him again. His hope was quickly diminishing.

Naruto startled as a hand grasped his shoulder and he spun around, coming face to face with the last person he wanted to see right then. Slipping the headphones from his ears, he flicked the MP3 player off and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Sai..." he greeted warily.

"I talked to Sasuke," Sai murmured, completely ignoring the greeting. His dark eyes were trained on the blond, noting the distinct lack of a reaction. "Whatever happened between the two of you must be serious. He refused to even talk about you."

"Gee, thanks," Naruto grumbled, pivoting on his heel and walking away. He mentally groaned when the raven simply tagged along.

"You two fucked," Sai stated, as though he were talking about something completely normal. He ignored the idiotic spluttering from the blond that had frozen in place and stepped in front of him. He looked into shocked blue eyes and watched with a twitch of mild amusement as the blond attempted to form coherent words.

"I thought so. No wonder you are all mopey."

"It doesn't matter," the blond growled when he'd gotten a hold of himself. "He doesn't like me that way. I'm just gonna... move on and pretend it never happened." He didn't quite know if he was saying this to Sai or himself. Nonetheless, it was what he was going to do - or, rather, the only thing he could do.

"Can you?" Sai asked, genuinely curious. "You have been in love with him for years... Can you really move on from that?"

"I have no choice."

Sai 'hmm'd' and stepped closer. Without any warning whatsoever, he leaned in and sealed his lips to Naruto's. He forced his tongue past the lax, shocked lips and brushed it over the blonds', sweeping it quickly over the bumps and grooves of the hot mouth, until he was roughly shoved away. Having been expecting it, Sai didn't falter and easily caught his weight.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto shouted, wiping his lips off on the back of his sleeve. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the stoic raven and his hands clenched threateningly at his sides, his body tense.

"Did you feel anything?" Sai asked calmly, holding his hand up when the blond was about to retort. "Answer the question."

"Besides disgust, no," Naruto scoffed.

"Then you will not be able to move on," the raven surmised. "You will have to find a way to fix it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Follow me," Sai murmured, turning and walking away, leaving a bewildered blond behind. He looked over his shoulder and offered the Uzumaki a small smile, his eyes crinkling."Come on. I will help you."

"Okay..." Naruto muttered, quickly catching up to the raven. "But you better not kiss me again!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke Uchiha sat in a plush wing-back chair with his legs tucked neatly beneath a dark, cherry-stained desk. His elbow rested on top of the polished surface, his chin propped on his palm. Before him, a few client files lay open, littering the normally spotless desk.

His dark eyes were trained on the tidy bookshelf that stretched across the far wall. The shelves, made of the same dark wood as the desk, stood tall, distending from the hardwood floor to the ceiling. They were absolutely filled with books that were organized meticulously according to subject, name and then size. The faint smell of old literature permeated the dimly lit room and the soft buzz from the overworked laptop droned, only overpowered by the irritated clicks of the ravens nails as his fingertips drummed on the wood.

For weeks, now, Sasuke had absorbed himself in his work, hoping to forget about a certain blond idiot and the mistake he'd made. Well, maybe not a mistake. Uchiha's didn't make mistakes. Rather, it was a lapse in judgement - albeit a really stupid one.

A long time ago, he'd decided never to get drunk with Naruto. It wasn't exactly a secret that the blond harboured feelings for him and it wasn't that he was afraid his friend would try and take advantage of him. He just didn't trust himself around Naruto. He had complete control over his entire life - except where the Uzumaki was involved and it was unnerving. It had always bothered him.

Apparently, he'd been correct in his decision, which was why he'd decided to fly to Suna under the disguise of work. He needed time to process everything.

Working for your older brother certainly held advantages, although he would never admit it. As the Vice President of Uchiha corp, the raven was expected to maintain a certain amount of work. Not that he ever had problems with that. He managed many highly acclaimed clients, something he'd never been so grateful for before. It provided the perfect escape.

Well, almost.

His older brother, Itachi, had grown curious when he'd received a call from the youngest Uchiha in the early morning, explaining curtly that he was flying to Suna in the family's private plane. Intrigued, the eldest raven had accompanied him and had been pestering him ever since.

But, it at least accomplished the goal of distancing himself from the blond until everything blew over, assuming it did. One never knew when it concerned Naruto Uzumaki. He could be surprisingly persistent (obsessed) when there was something he wanted, which left him with a dilemma. Either try and wait it out, or suck it up and return to Konoha to deal with it.

Neither appealed to him much.

The phone on Sasuke's desk beeped to alert him of a call. Sighing irritatedly, he snatched it up and grunted something akin to a greeting.

"Sir," came Sai's colourless voice. "Sorry to disturb you, but an important package has arrived that I need to forward to you."

"Hn," the raven hummed, not quite understanding why this required a phone call. "Then forward it."

"I would, Sir, but you are not staying at your condo and I need the address of your hotel."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his own expense as he realized he had forgotten to pass along the information to his secretary. Normally, he stayed in his condo, but he was trying to remain unreachable.

"I suppose you would need that," the raven muttered. He gave the address to Sai, a tad suspicious of his motives. Of course, it was normal for the man to forward his mail when he was out of town but he suspected there was an underlying reason. He had a feeling it involved the blond he was currently avoiding.

"I trust no one will find out where I'm staying," Sasuke said, his voice dark, portraying certain death should his orders be disregarded.

"No, of course not. I would never dream of betraying you," Sai deadpanned.

The raven knew that even if his secretary were right in front of him, he could look him in the eye and lie. Apparently Uchiha's weren't the only master's of controlling facial expressions. Sometimes the raven wondered if Sai could really feel anything at all.

"I am loyal only to you, Mr. Uchiha. There is no need to worry."

Sasuke grunted noncommittally and moved the mouse sitting on his desk to wake the slumbering computer. When there was no further rambling, he rolled his eyes again.

"Are we finished, Sai?"

"Yes..." Sai murmured. "That was it. Oh, wait..."

Sasuke frowned as he heard the receiver being covered and two distinct voices, though they were muffled. It seemed that his instincts had been spot on.

"Do you know when you will be returning?"

In the background, he could hear the warped but familiar voice of his Dobe, the tone sounding entirely excited until Sai shushed him. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he realized it was because Naruto had finally located him. It was an odd feeling, someone being so genuinely happy to know your whereabouts. It suddenly felt as though it had been a lot longer than a month since he'd seen Naruto. An empty, hollow feeling replaced the warmth and he frowned as he felt the familiar longing for the blond that he'd been trying to get rid of for years.

"Hn. Don't bother me again," Sasuke snapped before ripping the phone free from his ear and dropping it unceremoniously back into its cradle.

Soft, dark chuckling made the raven's head snap up and he glared at the source of it. Itachi leaned nonchalantly in the open doorway, his arms crossed over his designer suit. His long raven hair was tied low on his nape, laying softly over his shoulder. His face held its usual blank mask, but his dark eyes danced with mirth.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" Sasuke snapped, not wanting to deal with the eldest Uchiha right then.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi smirked, stepping into the office despite the lack of an invitation. The withering glare directed at him didn't deter him in the least as he padded quietly across the room and pulled the maroon drapes open.

Light from the bustling city bathed the room in a soft, orange glow. The windows, much like the elegant bookcases, stretched from the floor to ceiling and took up the entire wall behind Sasuke. They boasted one of the best views of the sandy city and on a clear day you could see all the way to the edge of it and the desert that surrounded it completely. The inky sky sparkled with muted, pathetic dots of light that were trying desperately to breach the grimy haze that floated above the tops of the buildings. The moon, a bright, heavy ball, stood proudly against the dark backdrop, obscured by wispy clouds that drifted unhurriedly through the sky.

"Still pining for the Uzumaki boy?" Itachi chuckled, his smirk growing with the near shouted 'No!'. Moving around Sasuke's desk, he seated himself gracefully in the chair opposite him, crossing his long legs.

"I'm _not_ pining for him," Sasuke scoffed indignantly.

"You doubt my intelligence, little brother? Anyone with half a brain cell can see the attraction between the two of you. The sexual tension practically crackles when you are together."

"Whatever. I don't like him that way." The younger raven bristled as his brother smirked knowingly. "I _don't_. Just leave it alone already."

"Touchy, are we?" Itachi chided. "I wonder why, all of a sudden, you can't bear to speak about Uzumaki. Perhaps something happened between the two of you and that's why you ran away?"  
Obsidian eyes widened slightly as understanding dawned on him. His back straightened and Itachi stood tall, his smirk melted into a full blown grin. "You slept with him. That's why you are avoiding Naruto."

"I'm _not_ avoiding him," Sasuke defended half-heartedly. The dark depths were unwavering on him, his brother's amusement only growing. "And so what if I am? You know what he's like. The Dobe won't give up."

"Why don't _you_ give up, little brother? You have been denying yourself, and him, for years now. You need to let go."

Standing, Itachi rounded the desk and bent at the waist so he could reach the bottom drawer of Sasuke's desk. He emerged with a bottle that was half full of deep, amber liquid and set it in front of the youngest Uchiha along with a small shot glass.

"You are fighting a losing battle, little brother," Itachi murmured, straitening and walking towards the door. He paused halfway through and turned back, smirking darkly.

"Next time I speak with you, you had better have obtained one blond bitch."

Sasuke growled and hurled the closest object on his desk across the room, but the eldest Uchiha disappeared before it could hit him. Snorting, he eyed the bottle for a moment before twisting the cap off and filling the small glass to the brim, downing the shot. The liquid burned a trail down his throat and settled warmly in his stomach. Refilling it, Sasuke settled down for a long, lonely night, attempting to drown thoughts of the blond in a haze of strong alcohol.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first thing Sasuke had done when he'd returned to the hotel was ask (demand) that nobody provide any information on him to anyone that inquired. The staff had readily agreed for fear of upsetting an Uchiha, assuring the raven that nobody would even let on that he was a registered guest there.

Apparently they'd kept their word because a week later, he had yet to be disturbed. He hadn't heard one peep from the blond, which troubled him as much as relieved him. Naruto was not one to give up. Sasuke knew this, but there was an unfamiliar sharp pang in his chest as days continued to pass and still there was no word from his friend.

Had Naruto given up on him? Had he realized after their night together that it had all been a mistake, and that he really didn't want Sasuke?

Despite his popularity and fame, Sasuke was an insecure creature. Being pursued your entire life for your money, looks and renown tended to do that. Only one person had ever looked past that and broken through his hard shell that had been erected since he was a mere child. Of course, that person was Naruto. The blond was the only one who hadn't cared and had liked him for him. And that one person was the one he'd driven away.

The streets were still teeming with life as Sasuke made his way home from the office. People milled about on the sidewalks and car horns blared indignantly, echoing through the thriving metropolis.

It was five P.M. on a Friday and Sasuke sighed as he slipped into his sleek, black Mercedes rental, starting the vehicle. The engine purred with quiet power and he flicked the radio on to his favourite station before pulling out of the parking lot. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he maneuvered the car down busy city streets on his way back to the hotel. He stopped off at a fast food joint to get takeout before continuing on to his destination.

The rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful, and Sasuke pulled into a parking space near the front doors. He made his way inside without incident, though a few employees waved at him or offered a cheerful greeting. He ignored this as he made his way to the elevators and then to the top floor where he was staying in one of the larger suites.

The room was dark as the raven let himself inside using the card given to him at check-in. He flicked the switch beside the door and the overhead light came on, flooding the entrance way in soft lighting. Slipping his shoes off and setting the food down in the kitchen, he tugged his suit jacket off and draped it over one of the chairs in the dining area.

The suite was really more of an apartment or condo, complete with a full kitchen and three bedrooms. It took up half of the top floor and had a private roof terrace just off of the living room through a set of white-washed french doors. It boasted a comfortable seating area, a private infinity pool and hot tub. The furniture inside was lavish, the material a deep red trimmed with gold. The living room was massive and made up mostly of a large sitting area. The sofa's were sturdy and plush, gathered around a crackling fireplace with a massive hearth made of river rocks. Above the marble mantel lay a large flat screen TV that faced the seats head on.

The TV had been left on low and he could hear the local evening news report droning in the background. Loosening his tie, Sasuke moved towards the bedroom but froze when he sensed eyes on him. Backtracking a few steps, the raven whirled around, drawing in a breath as he spotted a flash of yellow.

Naruto sat on one of the couches, looking completely at ease as he flicked through the channels. The blonds' head turned and their gazes locked. Naruto was grinning brightly and he immediately schooled his features, the incredulity disappearing completely, as though it had never been there.

"Hn. How did you get in?" Sasuke finally asked.

"You underestimate my charm." Naruto chuckled. "The girl at the front desk handed the key over with a little bit of flirting." He held up the room-card so the raven could see. "She didn't stand a chance against my wiles. I didn't even get to use my best lines," he pouted lightly.

Sasuke snorted and made a bee-line for the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. As anticipated, the blond showed up seconds later, leaning casually in the open doorway and crossing his arms.

"So... Care to tell me why you ran away?"

"I didn't," Sasuke muttered through clenched teeth. "I had work to catch up on."

"I call bullshit," Naruto said brightly. "You're always caught up on your work. You came here to get away from me."

"So full of yourself," Sasuke sneered. "I wouldn't go through all that trouble for a Dobe."

"Yes you would," Naruto grinned cockily and padded into the room, stopping just inside the raven's personal space. "You freaked out because you finally slipped up. You admitted your feelings and that's a big no-no to you Uchiha's, so you left, hoping I would just drop it. To be honest..." He ran a shaky hand through his blond hair and sighed. "I almost did. I was pissed off and hurt by your rejection and wanted to just give it all up."

Naruto's hand slowly lifted and he ran the backs of his fingers down a silky, pale cheek, trailing them over the strong jaw-line and back again. "But I couldn't. Maybe if it was someone else... anyone else, but I could never give up on you, Sasuke."

Sasuke stiffened at the soft affection but made no attempt to move away. He didn't_want_ to move away. The words made him feel strange and his stomach fluttered with some emotion he couldn't name, or just didn't want to face yet. All he wanted to focus on was the here and the now.

His face leaned into the feathery touch, a visible shiver running through his body. His eyes closed momentarily and he gradually relaxed, savouring the warmth of Naruto's body so close to his own. Suddenly, he couldn't quite remember why he'd been so against this in the first place; it felt so right when Naruto touched him.

Seeing resignation in the way Sasuke responded to him, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and most of the tension eased from his frame. Reaching out, he lightly snagged one of the tails of the raven's button down shirt and gently drew him closer. Their faces hovered so close together; their heated breaths co-mingled and their noses brushed. He could practically feel the soft lips so close to his own and was overcome with the urge to taste. He held off for a few, long moments, simply revelling in the closeness he'd been missing these past weeks and the intoxicating natural scent that surrounded the raven.

With a quiet, breathy exhale, he closed the distance between them and slanted his lips over the tempting ones. They melded together perfectly but it took a few moments for the Uchiha to respond to him. Pale hands suddenly fisted in his orange t-shirt, jerking him forwards until they were flush together. His hands found purchase on slim hips, his thumbs tracing invisible patterns on soft material.

Their mouths moved fluidly together, immediately settling into a mind-fogging rhythm. The need for each other increased ten-fold and their kiss radiated vehemence, a deeply seated need for each other that had been denied for far too long and desperately needed an outlet. Now that they were expressing themselves, they were both feeling a plethora of different emotions that overwhelmed and seeped into their locked lips, speaking words they couldn't utter and didn't fully understand.

Curious tongues invaded foreign mouths, sliding slickly together. They tangled, dancing sinfully with one another as they tasted and explored. Teeth nipped, pulling plump bottom lips roughly between them. Their kiss became sloppy and their teeth clinked lightly together in their rush for each other. Hands wandered, deft fingers peeling offending clothes off and tossing them out of the way.

Naruto broke the kiss abruptly, panting heavily. "Stop denying me, Sasuke. Please..." he whispered, guiding the raven backwards towards the bed. He received a soft grunt as a reply, but it was a positive sounding one, which placated the blond for the moment.

The back's of Sasuke's knees hit the side of the bed and Naruto gave him a light push, sending him toppling onto the mattress, his legs hanging off the edge. However, he managed to hook his arms around the blond at the last second, bringing him down as well. Naruto settled awkwardly on top of him, half on the bed and half off, and their lips clashed together in another wild kiss, their nude bodies pressing together. Hips rose and hardened groins ground synchronically, rewarding them both much appreciated friction. Hisses and groans spilled forth, filling the silence of the room and reverberating thickly around them as the pleasure mounted.

Pulling away, Naruto motioned for Sasuke to shift back on the bed. Once the raven had complied, he nudged the ashen legs apart and settled between them, now having enough room to remain comfortably on the bed. His bright eyes flicked downwards, locking with bottomless orbs as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking at two of his fingers. His eyes closed, but he could feel the heady gaze on him as the wet muscle swirled provocatively, sliding in between the digits before he drew them into his mouth. Scarred cheeks hallowed as the blond sucked lewdly at his extremities, coating them thoroughly with saliva.

Once he felt sufficiently slicked, Naruto pulled the fingers free of his mouth with a wet pop and smirked as his eyes blinked open, taking in the lust that burned deep within the stygian gaze. His hand dropped down in between pale thighs, bypassing the hard length and quivering sac. The tips of his fingers ghosted over the puckered entrance, rubbing gentle circles on the pursed flesh.

"You're not gonna run away again, right?" the blond murmured, his voice light, though it was rife with unease.

"Hn."

"'If you do, I'll just track you down again," the Uzumaki promised with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and his mouth opened to tell the blond that he hadn't tracked him down in the first place, but the words stuck in his throat. His body was starved for Naruto, it seemed, and he was through with denying it. He wasn't going to say anything to ruin this moment, especially when he needed this so badly.

The raven's strong legs wrapped around the bronzed body, drawing the blond closer. He lifted his hips impatiently, desperate for some sort of stimulation. "Hurry up, idiot."

"Excited, are we, Teme?" Naruto grinned, flashing a mouthful of straight, white teeth. Despite the jibe, he too was anxious. Unlike last time, he was sober now and would remember every second of this.

The tip of the blonds' middle finger gently nudged the tight ring of muscle, feeling it twitch eagerly beneath his touch. There was resistance and he had to assert some pressure before it slipped inside. Even with only the tip breaching Sasuke's body, it was snug, and he groaned lowly as he imagined sinking into it, having it hug his aching cock as he pounded roughly into the tight sheath. Slowly, the entire finger sank in until his palm rested against a full cheek.

The turgid organ in question dripped with desire as he slowly worked the unforgiving passage, sliding his finger almost completely out before pushing back inside. Soon enough, Sasuke was ready for another and the blond quickly complied with the needy hips that had begun pushing back onto his hand, seeking more. He granted the silent request, his pointer finger joining the middle. He stroked the silky walls, scissoring and curling his fingers to further stretch the raven.

Sasuke moaned quietly as the second finger worked inside his body. The slight burn as he was stretched intensified but didn't detract from his arousal in the least. It simply spurred him on and he stirred his hips fluidly as he slid a hand over his body. Nimble fingers stopped to toy with his perked nipples, tweaking and lightly pinching the nubs. He sucked in a breath as he locked eyes with Naruto, seeing the blond lick his lips hungrily as he watched. His hand continued on its downward path, following the trail of sparse black hairs that led the way to his aching arousal. Curling his fingers around his length, he hissed through his teeth, beginning to pump his hand.

The third finger was soon added and the raven's jaw clenched, but he remained silent. His lips parted to let through breathy pants as the double stimulation worked against him, propelling him towards an early release. His hand matched the pace of Naruto's fingers, his thumb lightly caressing the weeping crown and spreading the smooth moisture around. He suddenly felt lightheaded, all of the blood in his body rushing to fuel his arousal. He felt so full, the pressure in his length and sac teetering on the edge of being uncomfortable. Still, he wanted more. He wanted something much bigger and more fulfilling than the blonds' fingers.

After a few more thrusts, the raven dropped his hold on his length and gripped the tan wrist between his legs, effectively stopping the blonds' movements. "I'm ready."

Naruto merely nodded, not quite trusting his voice. His emotions were at a high and he was slightly overwhelmed as he pulled free of Sasuke's body. Spitting lewdly into his palm, he used the moisture to lube up his rigid erection. Settling himself atop the Uchiha once more, he grasped his flesh and positioned himself accordingly, teasing the loosened bud by brushing the bulbous head of his arousal over it a few times, until he couldn't stand the wait any longer. Pressing forward, the flesh slowly parted for him and he growled low in his throat as he fed himself inside. The balmy passage hugged him, making his head spin, and once fully seated he paused to allow Sasuke time to adjust to the intrusion.

Sasuke chewed the inside of his lip harshly as his body was breached for the second time. Naruto was much larger than the fingers and it seemed no matter how thoroughly he'd been prepared, it wasn't enough to ready him for the wide girth. He was thankful when the blond kissed him once more, providing a thorough distraction. He busied himself with the soft lips massaging his own, forcing his tongue past the barrier. He was flooded with a taste that was purely Naruto and groaned as they engaged in a slick, sinful duel.

Hands deviated, caressing and mapping out the dips and grooves of each other's bodies. The scent of sex was heavy in the air and their breathing was already laboured, coming in short bursts. The blonds' body trembled with the need to move and Sasuke's fingers tangled in the soft tresses, yanking Naruto's head to the side so he could lave his attention on the tan column of his throat. His teeth nipped the sensitive cord and his lips turned upwards in a smirk as Naruto's breath hitched. His mouth worked over the sweaty skin that was tinged with a salty residue, sucking and licking, leaving a large red mark in his wake to replace the ones that had faded. He moved slowly, intent on littering the sun-kissed skin with them, everywhere within reach.

"Marking me as yours, eh?" Naruto teased breathlessly.

A grin was evident in the voice; Sasuke didn't need to look at the blond to see it. He ignored it and pushed his hips hungrily against Naruto's.

"Move, Dobe."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Pulling his hips back smoothly to the tip, he snapped forwards and buried himself deep within the tight, willing body. He began a slow rhythm, his strokes long and deep. Strong legs wrapped around his waist and he hummed in approval as it brought their bodies even closer together, causing him to sink even further into the blazing passage.

The thrusts grew in fervour, the muscles in tan thighs rippling with the movement. The sound of skin slapping was ample, laced with the heated sounds of the couple writhing together on the bed to create a deafening crescendo of wicked bliss.

In a flash of movement, Sasuke rolled over, effectively reversing their positions without breaking their connection. Naruto was pushed down onto the bed and the raven settled on top, hissing as the new position made the length penetrate even deeper than before. He gazed at the beautifully flushed blond through half-lidded eyes, enraptured as his gaze danced over the expressive face, watching each twitch of pleasure that played out. The blonds' hips jerked upwards, then, reminding him of what they were doing and spurring him into movement.

The raven's hips stirred sensually, grinding in a tight circle and pulling groans from them both. He bucked, moving over Naruto fast and hard, resuming the earlier pace. His own erection bobbed between his legs, bouncing off his stomach and leaving a slick, wet spot. Leaning back, his hands braced on tan thighs to steady himself, easing his movements. The new position caused the blunt head to stroke the small bundle of nerves deep within and he moaned, long and low, as he continued to stimulate it with each further rise and fall of his hips. Beads of moisture formed on his dark brow, plastering wayward strands of hair to his face and dripping irritatingly down his cheeks.

Naruto's hands came to rest on pale hips, squeezing with enough force that bruises would be left. His head fell back, digging into a fluffy pillow, and even though he wanted to keep his eyes on Sasuke and ingrain the image of the raven riding him in his mind, they refused to stay open. His heels dug into the bed and he used the leverage gained to lift his hips to meet Sasuke's downwards movements, increasing the delicious friction between them.

"_Nnng_! S-Sasuke."

Bodies tensed as releases approached, muscles coiling tightly as the pressure built to staggering heights within them. The pace increased even further and desperation filled the air, thick and suffocating as they drew closer to the end. They arched fervently, seeking each other as they teetered on the precipice of orgasm.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed, his nails puncturing the tanned skin his fingertips clutched. His body spasmed as he came hard over toned abs, clenching tightly and painting the blond in ribbons of white.

"_Aaahhh_... _hah_! Sasuke..." Naruto cried breathlessly as the body above him stilled and constricted unbearably around him. Gritting his teeth, he pumped his hips a few more times, his pace becoming arrhythmic, until he, too, found release. He stilled, pulsing deep within the raven as wave after wave raked his body.

Collapsing against the bed in a pile of goo, the blond let out a long, shuddering breath. His frame twitched in tiny aftershocks and his limbs felt heavy, his entire being relaxed.

Pulling himself free, the raven followed suit, falling into a satisfied heap beside the blond. He grimaced at the stickiness covering his body but was loathe to move.

A companionable silence reigned between the two while they attempted to catch their breath. It was relaxed; there was no tension to be found. It was only a few minutes before Naruto shifted closer, seeking the Uchiha's comfort.

"Naru-" the raven murmured, his words cut off as the blond laid a finger over his lips. Dark eyes flicked to blue ones, silently questioning the action.

"Not now; I just want to enjoy this," Naruto pleaded. "Please give me this, Sasuke... Just stay..."

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what the hell that meant, but was unable to form the words - again. The melancholy tone in the blond's voice rendered him speechless and his heart contracted.

He knew what the blond was thinking. He thought Sasuke was going to reject him again. Why Naruto thought this was a complete mystery to him, but he was known to be slow at times... Or perhaps the first rejection had damaged the blond more than he'd realized?

Sighing, Sasuke pushed away the growing guilt and drifted closer to the warm body. And then, suddenly, his arms were filled and a blond head came to rest on his chest.

"Dobe," he smirked, tucking the blond head beneath his chin. The soft hairs tickled his skin and he felt completely content then, something he hadn't felt in a very long time, if ever. His body melted against the larger one and his eyes drooped as exhaustion took hold.

"Goodnight Sasuke," Naruto whispered sleepily. There was a soft smile on his face as he snuggled up to the pale body, his grip tight; as though he was afraid the raven would disappear on him again.

"Hn. Goodnight."

The raven let his eyes drift closed and sighed, reaching for one of the blankets and pulling it over them. Soft snores filled the room moments later as Naruto fell asleep and the sound was oddly comforting. It seemed to envelope him, lulling him and enticing sleep. His lips twitched into a genuine smile and he ran his fingers through messy blond locks.

"I'm not leaving this time, Naruto," he whispered, and then he, too, drifted off, holding on tightly to his Dobe.


End file.
